Chise's Padfoot
by Dez101
Summary: He'd fallen through the veil and lost everything. But it didn't matter. He had Chise now.
1. Chapter 1

_" Harry!"_

 _"SIRIUS!"_

 _As he fell through the veil, arms outstretched to grab onto his godson's, he couldn't help but think about all he'd missed out on in the boy's life._

 _His first steps. First words. First bout of accidental magic. First time on a broom. First act of mischief. A lot of firsts. He'd promised to take care of Lily and James's child and he failed. It taken him thirteen years to get back to him and yet he couldn't stay with him. Thirteen years of anguish. Of torture and insanity. Thirteen years of barely hanging on only to lose it all when it was just in reach. Was this punishment for his Maruader days or his family's sins? Or had he'd pissed off some god in a past life?_

 _Finally, he was completely through the veil. It felt strange. His chest and limbs felt as if they'd been hit full on by a bludger, but at the same time he had this sense of weightlessness. His vision grew darker and darker as his life seemed to pass before his eyes. This was it. This was the end._

 _" Lilly. James. I'm coming."_

 _With that his eyes closed shut._

* * *

 _Yawn._

Silky black ears twitched at the noise before settling again. They twitched again when a soft thump followed by the padding of feet across hardwood moved towards him. Feeling a soft stroking motion on his head, a red eye cracked open lazily watching the owner of the hand. A pale face with large green eyes and beautiful red hair greeted him.

" Good morning Ruth. Did you sleep well?"

With a long stretch and content sigh, a cloud of black smoke briefly surrounded the girl before settling on the ground next to in the shape of a handsome male with ruby eyes and wavy black hair. He tilted his head and allowed the female to continue her ministrations.

" I slept well Chise. What about you? Last night you were tossing about. _Ah!_ That's the spot."

Leaning into the touch, Ruth waited patiently for Chise's response.

"It wasn't anything. I just had a nightmare. I thought… I think… I would think I saw your dad, but I know you were originally a dog. It's just that he'd looked so much like you but older and a part of me just couldn't help but fear it was you. I mean, he fell through this thing and this boy was calling out to him and I saw everything through his eyes and it was just… The important thing is that you're alright."

Ruth looked up at her and wondered if she'd had the same dream as him. It sounded a lot like she was remembering his death. Or at least Sirius's death. But he didn't see how. Remained silent as she continued to pat his silky locks, ruby staring at emeralds that looked elsewhere. As he studied her features, he noticed a strong resemblance to someone he knew in his past. Not Isabel. No, someone further back.

Lily Potter.

With her brilliant green eyes and red hair, he looked a lot like the fiery witch. But there were differences that made it obvious it wasn't her. Her hair was thicker and textured like Harry's had been. And her face had the same roundness as Harry's. But she wasn't Harry. She was Chise.

And that was all he needed.

The petting stopped. Chise has fallen back asleep, her nightmare having taken more out of her han he thought. With a gentle smile, he picked her up and tucked her back in before turning back into his dog form and sleeping at her feet.

This was his mistress and he was her familiar. They would be together till the end of her days. Nothing would stop him from watching his charge.

Not even Death…

.,;';,..,;';,..,;';,..,;';,..,;';,..,;';,..,;';,..,;';,..,;';,..,;';,..,;';,..,;';,..,;';,..,;';,..,;';,..,;';,.

I was watching the Ancient Magus Bride ( I recommend you watch it or listen to LieandLea's cover "Here" ) and this came to me. I honestly believe Ruth looks like a teenage/young adult Sirius Black. I'm debating on if I should continue this or not but for now it's complete. If you guys like it I might write on this further. Have a good day and Happy Holidays


	2. Her thoughts

Dez: I've decided to write little snippets. Yay. It helps calm me as I'm facing a lot of stresss. I hope you guys enjoy. I also hope to grow this fandom cuz this doc is the only HP/TAMB fanfic here. Again I hope you enjoy

.,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,.

Chise watched Ruth take a nap next to her on the couch in his dog form. Now matter how many times she saw him, she just couldn't help but feel a sense of awe. He was beautiful, with his long, silky fur that shined like a Raven's wing ( Especially his tail. She liked when he wrapped it around her like a scarf. ) and ruby colored eyes when in dog form. His human shape was no less handsome, he looked like some of the nobility Chise had seen when Elias to her around town. His features were well defined and the way he held himself, even with his nonchalant mannerisms and brotherly attitude, just seemed so…

Chise tapped her chin with her index finger in thought. She couldn't quite describe it but he seemed like a true gentleman at times, as if he were raised to be some heir of sorts. Chise banished that thought from her head with a shake, chalking up his etiquette to watching the males around Isabel in his past life. Looking down at the object of her thoughts, she started to pet his head. Later if asked, she'd say she liked the feel of his fur. But she knew it wasn't that. It was for her own reassurance. That dream she'd had truly scared her. She'd honestly thought that man was Ruth. What was his name? Sirion? Severus? Sicicilus? It kept eluding her, like she was forgetting her dream. But only the names. Strange…

Chise thought no more of it and and continued to pet her friend's head. She had nothing to worry about. Ruth was here and they'd be together for a ( hopefully ) long time. Even with the strangeness, which at this point was the new normal, they would always be close. Not as mistress and familiar or a girl and her dog. But as family. They had a bond stronger than any other.

And not even death could destroy it...

.,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,..,;';:,.

Oh! And please leave your reviews for this fix as well as Ninja Love and Don't Forget Me


	3. Hiatus

I'm sorry to say this but im going on hiatus. I've been feeling really depressed as of late and am not in a good place mentally. I have been contemplating suicide for a while and I realize that I need some serious mental help. So until Im in a stable mindset again, Im putting a pause on these stories on pause. Im sorry if this upsets anyone and if anybody flame, then flame away. Im really sorry for this. Until next time


	4. This Isn't Olivander's

Dez: Sorry for the long wait. Im pteparing for colloege and have a new job so writi g is mostly done during lunch breaks. I bave not ditched this as I love this story and love fanfics. I am happy to see another HP/AMB crossover on this site. I feel like a matriarch or something. (Exageratly wipes tears) Anyway, i hope you enjoy and please comment on this and my other stories. Reviews give me joy and motivation.

I own none of these fracnchises. If i did, there would be a lot of yaoi moments.

.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,...,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,...,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,...,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..

"I think it's time you got your wand."

Chise and Ruth looked up at Elias in surprise at these words. A wand?

Ruth gave a small, chuffing like sound that Chise identified as a dog version of laughter. Her head tilted in confusion as Ruth continued his laughing, trying to figure out what was so funny.

Ruth continued laughing as the irony of his situation dawned him not for the first time. He may have been a different time, but every little "witch" needed a wand. He missed Harry's trip to Olivander's and now he got to see Chise receive her own wand. He wondered where they would purchase her wand and if the old man's shop was still around.

* * *

This was not what he had in mind…

Ruth watched nervously as Chise slowly climbed the deceased dragon's now forestfied body, his fur standing on and as she moved from branch to branch.

 _"Just hurry pick any bloody branch and get down on solid earth_!" His thoughts screamed at her.

His fur bristled as he could have sworn he saw some of the branches move. Was this karma for telling those first years to build a treehouse in the Whomping Willow? Maybe his Maruader days were really coming to haunt him.

He sat quietly next to Elias as they watched Chise finally begin to saw off her chosen branch. Ruth finally breathed a sigh of relief as Chise slowly made her way down to Earth. The relief turned to panic when she slipped and fell hundreds of feet above him. His body moved automatically, giving Elias no time to react as he bounded towards her and with a powerful jump, leaped several feet into the air. He shifted into his human form and caught her bridal style before they dropped to the ground, his legs able to handle the force of their landing due to his supernatural being.

Ruth sat her on the grass as he checked her over for any injuries, relieved to find that she had only been slightly rattled from the fall.

"I'm fine, Ruth." She told him, smiling embarrassedly before holding up her piece of wood. "At least the branch didn't break." She grinned. An annoyed sweatdrop appeared on Ruth's head as he began pulling her cheeks in all directions.

"You fall hundreds of feet out of a tree and you're worried about a branch?! Where is your self preservation? You're a danger magnet! How are you so Grifidorish when your so Hufflepuffy?!"

Elias chuckles to himself as her watched the familiar abuse his mistress's cheeks. If he had eyebrows though, they would have narrowed at that last sentence.

Gryffindorish and Hufflepuffy? Where did he hear those words before? They sounded very familiar. He had research to do.

Walking behind the two, Elias cleared his throat. Chise was rubbing her cheeks while Ruth looked as though her was struggling to not pull her face again.

"Are you okay, Chise?" He asked.

Chise nodded before standing to her feet and grabbing her branch. Ruth threw a withering glare at the stick before returning to his grim form. The two watched Elias expectantly for a moment as they waited for him to prepare the departure. The two were surprised when Lindel popped up from behind Elias and handed Chise a whittling knife.

"Its time to carve your wand." He said cheerfully, his blond hair bouncing lightly in the breeze.

Ruth flopped onto the ground, resigned to this fate. First she falls out of a tree. Now, they give her a knife and tell her to carve a stick when he's pretty sure she's never carved wood before. Just great. It wasn't like she was accident prone or anything.

.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,...,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,...,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,...,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..

Im also crossposting on AO3 under the same username and Deviantart under DeathsDarkMistress ( Ignore that username. I was 13 when i made the account)


	5. New Beginning

_**Dez**_ : This fic has become my favorite to write. ( hugs other fics while crying exagerately ) IM SORRY MY BABIES? MOMMY LOVES YOU ALL VERY MUCH! (slaps self) Ehem... anyway... i own none of these fandoms. Hope you enjoynthis fic and leave revies. They're my brain food.

 _ **,;";,,**_ _ **.,;";,,**_ _ **.,;";,**_ _ **.,;";,,.**_ _ **.,;";,,**_ _ **.,;";,,**_ _ **.,;";,**_ _ **.,;";,**_ _ **.,;";,,**_ _ **.,;";,,**_ _ **.,;";,**_ _ **.,;";,,**_ _ **,**_ _ **.,;";,,**_ _ **.,;";,,**_ _ **.,;";,**_ _ **.,;";,,**_ _ **.,;";,,**_ _ **.,;";,,**_ _ **.,;";,**_ _ **.,;";,,**_ _ **;";,,**_ _ **.,;";,,**_ _ **.,;";,**_ _ **.,;";,,.**_ _ **.,;";,,**_ _ **.,;";,,**_ _ **.,;";,**_ _ **.,;";,**_ _ **.,;";,,**_ _ **.,;";,,**_ _ **.,;";,**_ _ **.,;";,,**_ _ **,**_ _ **.,;";,,**_ _ **.,;";,,**_ _ **.,;";,**_ _ **.,;";,,**_ _ **.,;";,,**_ _ **.,;";,,**_ _ **.,;";,**_ _ **.,;";,,**_

 _ **"JAMES POTTER! YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN FOR AS LONG AS YOU LIVE! WHEN I GET OFF THIS BED, I GOING TO HEX YOUR REPRODUCTIVES INTO OBLIVION!"**_

 _Everyone in the waiting room winced at the colorful threats filtering through the birthing room doors._

 _ **"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I'LL CALM DOWN WHEN YOU LET GO OF MY HAND...WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! DON'T LEAVE ME JAMES!"**_

 _Sirius laughed in horror and sympathy for his best mate as his wife continued through labor. Remus squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, whether from the sheer volume of the voice or nerves, he wasn't sure. Peter wrung his hands in slight fear for James as he's seen just how terrifying the redhead can be when angered._

 _The three of them had been waiting for seven hours now, listening to the creative and rather graphic threats that filled the air. From time to time, Remus would comment things like "He shouldn't have said that" and "That hole is getting deeper" under his breath. James was obviously making the situation worse._

 _Another hour passed before silence filled the air. The trio jumped to their feet and watched the door anxiously as a healer came out to see them._

 _"You may see them but do be quiet. The babe is sleeping and his mother needs rest." He told them._

 _They nodded before walking into the room. Lily leaned heavily against a mountain of pillows. James was slumped over in a chair, completely dead to the world. Sirius loomed at Lilly unquestioningly. She rolled her eyes before whispering, " He fainted when he saw the baby crowning."_

 _The three males paled slightly at the mental image, Sirius recovering first when Lily shifted the bundle in her arms. Didn't even realize he was holding out his arms until he felt a weight in them. His eyes took in every detail of the cherubic face._

 _"What's his name?" Remus asked as he looked at the infant over Sirius's shoulder._

 _"Harry. Harry James Potter." Lily said proudly._

 _Sirius watched the child in awe. His godson was finally born. This patchwork family of friends had a kid to spoil and raise and turn into the next maruader._

 _A new beginning. A little light in this war torn world._

 _"Hello, Harry."_

* * *

Ruth snuffled quietly before he leaped to his feet, coughing out the bug he'd swallowed in his skeep. The grim shook his head in disgust before whipping his head around in panic.

 _Where was Chise?!_

He neay was in a panic before he turned and saw her standing a few feet away, a polished piece of stick in her hand. He back was turned to him and her hair blew gently in the breeze he paid Lindel no mind as the blond stood next to him and stroked his fur. Ruth took a step forward before jumping back in shock as Chisd was engulfed in brilliant flames. He and the blonde watched in awe as the sleigh beggy rose into the air and soared the the sky, the flames taking on the shape of a magnificent bird.

" _A phoenix._ " His mind supplied.

"It's beautiful, isn't it." Lindel said.

Ruth looked up at the blonde as he watched Ruth fly rise higher into the air. "Phoenixes away the symbol rebirth, new beginnings. I hear there's only one left in the world. An ancient one who's seen hundreds of cycles. His name is supposedly Fawkes." Lindel finished, looking down at Ruth knowingly.

Ruth narrowed his eyes in suspicion before running and jumping into Chise's shadow before he lost her.

Lindel watched as Chise's form became smaller and smaller before returning to his home.

What an odd familiar?


	6. The Trunk

Dez101: I'm sorry for the late update. I've been busy with college and free time is now wishful thinking .

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Things are gonna start to pick up from here.

I (regretfully) don't own any of these Fandom. So please don't sue me. I can't afford it.

.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.

It was late at night but he couldn't sleep. Ruth's comment from the day before on being _Grifindorish_ and _Hufflepuffy_ were bothering him. They felt important but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember where he heard them. With a deep sigh, he rolled over in his bed and looked out his window at the moon. In a few days time it would be full and the start of a new lunar cycle.

Elias sighed and sat ip, knowing that sleep will continue to evade him. The ancient magus walked into the hallway and allowed his feet to carry him where they pleased, his movements silent despite his massive form. Elias stopped before Chise's door and after a quick mental debate on whether this invaded her "personal space", peeked inside

e her room. The sight was rather endearing.

Chise was lying curled on her side, her head and upper body leaning against Ruth as her familiar wrapped his form around her. The two appeared to have fallen asleep while reading if the book in Chise's hand was any indication. Elias could clearly see the books cover from his position. It was a collection of fairy tales with Red Riding Hood and a large wolf on the cover.

Elias chuckled quietly to himself before continuing on his way. Maybe he should read a book as well to put himself to trekked silently into the library and watched as the room was bathed in silver moonlight. The magus shuffled over to the shelf and decided to read something new. However he'd already finished his entire collection of books. With a sigh, resigned himself to another reread when box caught his attention. Picking up the wooden container, he realized it resembled a school trunk. He thought hard on where he'd seen it before when he remembered his old master had carried it with him everywhere all those years ago. But how was it here now?

Curious.

Gently opening the trunk, he found a several objects inside. Elias ignored a small golden ball, a white feather, a carefully broken mirror and stack of letters in favor of a book. The cover was worn and pages yellowed with age but he could still make out the title.

Hogwarts: A History

Written in the cover was a name that had faded with age. Most of the letters were still decipherable though. _ermio_e Gran_er.

Interested, Elias put down the trunk and began to read. How interesting.

.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,

Ooooooooooh! He got the book. Where this gonna Go? ONLY I (sorta) KNOW!


	7. Power

_Dez: I apologize for the delay ( bows repaetedly). TBOASH has been my stress reliever and muse. I identify with Izuku in the fic and find it easier to write. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though. The next chapter if Ninja Love is in the works._

 ** _Disclaimer: Dez101 owns neither of these fandoms or its charecters. If she did, Sirius would have lived._**

 _.,;";,..,";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;"_

 _Sirius stood protectively before his pup as Moony lost control to the beast within. Wolf and dog stared down each other as they sized up their opponent. Harry stood frozen behind him as Moony feigned a lunge at the young wizard. Sirius snapped his kaws at his last friend, praying that he wouldn't have to kill his last friend._

" _Professor Lupin… You don't have to be afraid. I don't care if you're a werewolf but you have to fight it! You were my father's friend! If he trusted you then I trust you!" Harry shouted as Moony snarled at his old friend. His words fell went unheard as Moony released a deafening howl before charging forward. Sirius's hackles raised as he leaped and aim for Moony's throat. He didn't want to but he made a promise to his friend so many years ago. If he had to, he would go for the kill to save his pup. Claws and teeth snapped through the air as both combatants tried to gain the upper hand._

 _Harry was screaming for them to stop as they drew blood but this was a fight of a predator and and a protective parent. They wouldn't stop until one dropped, either from death or surrender._

 _A knockback jinx hit the two of them, causing them to be flung back a few feet._

" _RUN SIRIUS! RUN!" Harry screamed as he pointed at the sky. Dementors were filling the sky as the caught scent of their prey. Eyes widening, Sirius raced towards the Forbidden Forest in attempts to escape. It was futile though as he was cornered at a pond. Exhausted, Sirius losy control of his transformation and turned back into a human. THe Dementors descended on him, sucking out what little happy feelings he had and filling him with the despair of loss and imprisionment. The world was quickly turning black, but not quick enough._

 _This was it. He was about to be Kissed. A single tear rolled down his face as he whispered into the wind,_

" _I'm sorry, Harry."_

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

* * *

Ruth fell off the bed and hit his head on the ground. Rolling on the floor and whining, he held his head in his paws as he tried to stifle the pain. Smoke filled the air briefly as he turned human and continued his rolling. Finally, the pain subsided as the familiar's squinted his eyes at the book hanging from Chise's fingers. The wolf on the cover stared right back, his mind briefly replacing it with Moody.

Ruth carefully removed the book from the girl's grip and stared at the wolf as he walked over to the bookshelf.

"Whatever happened to you, old chap?" He said under his breath as he placed the book on the shelf. Turning back into a grim, Ruth hopped back on the bed and curled around his mistress. There was no point in thinking about it when he'd never get the answers.

* * *

The first rays of daylight shined through the window when Elias finally closed the book. The book was rather interesting but it pales in comparison to what he found in its pages. Carefully tucked away in the cover was a ahead of parchment describing three treasures that could possibly save Chise from her impending death.

A stone that allowed the holder to commune with the dead.

A wand of immeasurable power.

And a cloak that hid the wearer from Death himself.

Together they gave their holder of the Master of Death. If he were to attain these objects, maybe he could save Chise. But…

Was that kind of power worth the risk?

* * *

Chise experimentally waves her wand as the ever present weight of her stone swung against her chest. She was quite proud of her work, the wood smooth and well balanced in her hand. It felt so natural. And familiar for some reason. Her mind traveled back to the dream she had that night. The Ruth look-a-like has changed into grim just like her familiar and was squaring off against a wolf like creature. The dream was rather foggy as she tried to remember what all happened in it. She was the boy from before as he screamed the not-Ruth's name.

Chise was pushed from her thoughts when Ruth, her Ruth, knocked her over onto the grass and laid his head on her stomach. The grim yawned, gleaming white fangs shining in the sun. Ruth leveled her with a blank stare that said "What?"

"Was it really necessary to know me over?" She asked as she scratched the dog's head. Her question went ignored as Ruth relaxed further on her stomach.

This was the life.

No running from Dementors or Death Eaters. He did miss his Marauder days he was quite happy situation. He ignored Chise's question. He knew that expression she had far to well. She was thinking about something and he only needed one guess to know what it was.

Was the familiar bond sharing his dreams with her? And if it was, how could he stop them? He would never subject someone to his nightmares?


	8. Whispers

Dez: ( goes through checklist for writing CPf chapter ) Short: check , Sad moment: check , Sirius being adorable Ruth: check ... I feel line I'm missing some thing... ( "Happy moment" ripped off of list on the floor.) Time to write a chapter! Sorry this took so long. Im currently trying to write a comic and its ... going...

Hope you enjoy!

 **.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.** **.,;";,.**

Ruth watched quietly as Chise rolled over in her sleep, the redhead looking exhausted. The familiar whines at his inability to help, his abilities quite limited in his new form. No longer was he a strong wizard who could brew up a dreamless sleep potion or us Lelligimacy to clear her head.

He was just a dog.

What could he do?

* * *

 _Everything was in chaos._

 _Even after the defeat of Voldemort, the magic community still needed him to save them._

 _But he refused._

 _It'd been years since the war and the endless cycle continued. One day they were singing his praises and the next they were tearing him down._

 _"Ah bloody mess this is, isnt it Hermione…" He said as he stood before a tombstone. There in a neat row were five tombstones, each made from polished white marble that gleamed in the moonlight. He'd moved them after some magical tried to desecrate them to slight him._

 _Idiots._

 _They'd long passed on but here he stood, the same as he did all those years ago. Imagine that? Near death experience every other week as a child yet he outlived them all._

 _A cold presence settled behind him as thorny vines curled around his wrist. Looking over his shoulder his gaze landed on his sole companion._

 _"Hello Death. Care for a walk?"_

* * *

Green eyes snapped open to peer up at a near perfect matching set.

"I-Isabel?" Chise choked out as a ghostly visage of a woman leaned over and stroked her cheek gently. The woman shook her head negative and continued to stroke her skin, goosebumps rising under her touch. Chise remained frozen as the woman lowered her head to touch their foreheads, whispering so quietly Chise almost missed it before fading away.

 _"Vos desiderabat: et mi reliquit."_

 **.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.** **.,;";,.**

Dez: Well, I guess I found the missing thing from mycheck list... Oh well.. ten hugs and dedication to furst person to translate ghostie ! till next tome


End file.
